nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
Known Glitches
As NZ:P is a modified version of Quake and is not an official game, there are some known issues. Some are minor glitches, almost akin to easter eggs. Others are game killers, and some are even game deleters. This is an incomplete list of the known glitches PC version 1.1 beta Free weapons glitch- Usually never happens to guns in the starting room, but if you wander around on a map, sometimes a pricey gun will be free. Ranked weapons glitch- The player must simply have the amount of points to get the gun, but points are not spent. If the points drop back below the price, you can't buy it. Nothing in the mystery box glitch- This happens when there is no box respawn point in a map. The teddy bear is deleted, and when the box would land on the bear, nothing is displayed. Player cannot get anything from the 'nothing box'. Weapons shoot way off when prone- Unknown cause. if the player aims more than 5* up or down, the gun will shoot straight forward, or straight up or down. So much for stabelizing sniper rifles... Infinite blast radius glitch- This happenes sometimes, depending on the maps. This is a map specific glitch. Betties, grenades, rockets all have an infinite damage radius, unless something is behind a wall, or a player has PhD. Flopper. The betties also may get an infinite effect radius, but a limited damage radius, turning ALL zombies into crawlers. Does no damage to player if no zombies are hurt. Kills player unless hiding behind a wall, have Ph.D Flopper, or Juggernog. Dogs in other rooms glitch. If you haven't opened up a section of map, a dog during a dog round can still spawn in another room. Spawns are based on proximity, not which rooms are opened. Most noticable on Wahnsinn. Zombies in other room Glitch- This usually happens if a normal section of the level is bypassed to turn the power on, using noclip, or the dissapearing door glitch. Zombies can and will spawn in unopened areas. Two gun pack a punch glitch- if a player has a pack a punched weapon, then gets the non pap weapon from the box, and swaps out the other weapon for it (ex is PaP trench gun, and colt, swap colt for normal trench gun,) Then pack a punches the other trench gun, you will loose a gun, instead of holding to seperate pap'd trench guns. They will share ammo, and the same magazine, but you can still try to swap. Galloping player glitch- The player can dolphin dive so fast, they go faster than sprinting on stamin-up. The trick is to let go and hold the sprint button in mid-air, then press the knife button as the player hits the ground. Player can jump while prone- Strange, but if the player goes prone from double tapping down while crouched, OR from do;phin diving, pressing the normal Jump button will cause you to jump. Player can 'sprint' while prone- It only plays the animation, you won't have a sudden turbo while crawling, but if you press your shank button, you can dolphin dive again without getting back up. Prone does not allow the player to squeeze into tight places- Only discovered this on the original quake levels... Prone still regesters as standing up. All that happens is coding that reduces speed, and changes camera angle. No Bowie Knife glitch- In knife runner, the player can grab a Bowie knife, but it will not be used unless the player somehow looses the ballistic knife. Zombies stop spawning glitch- This happens when two spawn points share a path-corner entity, or two path_corner's share a barricade. One will cause the other to fail, but build up a que of zombies. can only be fixed with a nuke, or by killing the zombie before they reach the problem path_corner or barricade. This can also happen if the freeze power up is picked up when the last few zombies are on the map, but haven't yet reached a barricade. if they time out, and try to respawn somewhere else, the game won't let them. Freeze turns zombies into a one hit kill- Freeze only works for 30 seconds, same as the other power ups, but when the zombies thaw out, they will still be one hit one kill, and have a wacked texture. This only effects the zombies that were frozen though. New zombies do not have this side effect. Ph.D flopper doesn't explode- Player cannot cause an explosion by jumping and hitting the ground with your feet. player must dolphin dive, or fall off of a high spot while standing. Really weird and fast random weapon animation- Unknown cause, probably a coding error. Most noticable after player stops looking down the sights of the BAR, or starts sprinting immediatly afterward. Tends to happen when reloading and sprinting at the same time. Krauss Refilulator no refill- Player can pick up Krauss blades, but they won't go to the ammo count. Player has only ten blades total. Max ammo doesn't work for Ballistic knife, or Krauss- Unknown cause, perhaps it lies in the coding where fired blades are supposed to refil the ammo. Black hands on PAP'd weapons- This is due to faulty textures. Most noticable on the B115 accelerator, the 420 impeller, and The Reaper. ADS while sprinting- self explanitory. Wunderwaffe kills the game- This happens when the zombies are in a massive hoard, and the player shoots them with it. The engine fails because of all the sprite file's loaded and the models bieng swapped out, as well as the lightning lighting effects. No points for explosives- The game credits the explosives as a player in themselves. Basically, you chuck a grenade, and kill the zombie, the game gives points to the grenade instead of you. Same thing happens with the Panzershrek (pap'd too), the c-3000, the ray gun (both versions) and betties. Dissapearing door glitch- Happens only on Warehouse, and is rare. Sometimes the door next to the K98k is not there upon loading. Unknown cause. Zombies stuck in walls glitch- This happens when zombies crowd at a barricade and come through to fast. One of the zombies will get stcuk in a wall. Can be fixed easily with explosives, the wunderwaffe, or the flamethrower. Ghost zombie- This is a zombie that bullets go straight through, and nades, and rockets, and the raygun, and your knife. It cannot go through a wall, but cannot be directly killed. Use an electro shock barrier to kill it, or bounce a wunderwaffe bolt close to it, or explode something close by, or even use a flame thrower if you have one. Zombie Statue- Rare, happens only when there is a dog-pile at the barricade. Cannot be killed even with explosives, only a flame thrower or wunderwaffe or nuke will do the job. Zombies are bored with you glitch- This happens when there are no waypoints in a map, and the player is far away. they will all flock to a specific spot and stay there. May cause a zombie ghost or zombie in the wall glitch if there get to be alot of them. Invincible dog glitch- This happens when a dog tries to jump off of something, and gets stuck. It is like a zombie ghost at that point, but dies on its own very quickly for some odd reason. Does not cover ground, plays the running animation, and can hurt you if you get close. Permanent dog round- Happens when a dog times out to many times and keeps respawning. Same thing can happen with a zombie. Player is a bot- This happens in solo when the player does something that kills the zombies, such as throw a grenade, but dies before they do. GAME OVER will be displayed, but when the next round starts, the bot spawns. Player can control the bot to a point. Aim is inverted. Infinite reload glitch- This is only for the scoped k98k and the trench gun. Pressing reload in mid relaod starts it all over again. Scope is stuck on glitch- This happens when the ADS button is pressed way to fast, to many times. This can also start a permanent zoom glitch, which is self explanitory. PaP textures go bye bye glitch- This happens with the pap'd ptrs 41 and k98k. The skin reverts to the normal skin. fix by reloading, knifing, or sprinting. Dolphin Strike- In mid dolphin dive, your weapons will do more damage. Seems to only work for automatic guns. Stay in dolphin dive glitch- Knifing and sprinting at the same time will cause you to dolphin dive, but won't let you get back up. Possibly caused by the game's confusion in sprinting and knifing animations. Can be fixed by double-tapping "W". Random reloading glitch- Knifing and then immediately sprinting with most weapons causes them to play their reload animations. No apparent causes or fixes. PSP 1.2 Alpha Price of guns+ tax- This is gun specific, such as m1carbine priced at 600, need 700 to buy it. Can't buy gun glitch, no prompt- this is a faulty point based entity. The buy point is in the wall, too high, or in the floor. Erratic Juggernog- health varies between four hits, and ten. Unknown cause. Game crashes when buying flamethrower from box- This is a glitch, not a coding error, because Impulse 9 can get you the flame thrower easily. No mp-40 or m1 garand in box glitch- Unknown cause, can only be snagged via Impulse 9. Round ends and next begins while zombies are still in the map- Happens only on higher rounds, essentially 9 and higher. This is because the set amount of kills needed and the zombie population allowed are two different numbers. Can't see through scope glitch- this happens depending on where the player is standing. Unknown cause. Stuck in wall glitch- This happens when the player gets in a corner, with juggernog, and slapped by about three zombies at the same time. The player flinches and moves backward, forcing you into the wall, and there you will stay. Noclip got pap'd, can move up, down, diagnol, side to side, etc- Unknown cause. Perhaps a coding error? Multiplayer only works on verruckt- PSP must load a normal game, then change to lobby.bsp, then from there, start a multiplayer game with zombie assylum as the map. Side by side versions of the level- This happens when a player exits the very outside walls of the level via Noclip. If they travel far enough, they'll encounter another perfect copy of the map they just left, but with no zombies. Power kills the game-This is caused by a bad Power_switch entity. Fix by putting a new power_switch entity from a map that works. Text for walls and floor glitch- This happens when the game cannot load the original texture for that surface. Water is an istant kill glitch- Unknown cause. Experienced on Tc_z.bsp. Betties crash game- This is an unknown cause too, as there are no buy points for the betties, but the player can get them via impulse 9, which crashes the game when the player uses the betty. View in game is all messed up- The view size has been tampered with, by reseting everything to normal. This will also wipe out controls. Sound/demon/bland2 not preached- Caused by a zombie falling and hitting the ground. This is because the .wav file, bland 2 is missing. C-3000 incorrect ammo count- This will tend to always read 8 80 in the ammo. Fix by shanking to see just how much ammo you really have. Wunderwaffe last shots wont shoot- The weapon will not fire if there is no reserve ammo, regardless of ammo in the 'magazine'. This can be caused by the game thinking the wunderwaffe is the original quake thunderbolt. Can only be fixed by getting more ammo.